Little Fox
by Til Ro
Summary: Lucy Swan (formerly Evans) moved to Forks to stay with her estranged Dad after the unusual death of her Mom. She'll soon find out that the world isn't quite all that it seems, and that her eyes are about to be blown right open. She'll meet the Cullens. She'll meet the Wolves. And she may just find herself in the process. Starts in 'Twilight' ends after 'Breaking Dawn' Jacob/OC :3
1. New Beginnings

**Okay so this is a new fic I'll be working on!**  
**It's going to be a Jacob/OC fic, with a little bit of Bella bashing,**  
**so if you don't like, don't read! Edward is going to remain lovely,**  
**so is my little Jazzy-poo, Allie-poo, Rosie-poo, Emmy poo, Esme-poo,**  
**Charlie-poo and Carlie-poo. I just really don't like Bella. This will be the disclaimer for the whole fic, but I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT.**

* * *

Empty. No, not the plane I was currently on. Me. I was empty. Well, empty maybe isn't the right word. Petrified? Angry? Devastated? Numb? All of the above I suppose. My name Is Lucy. Lucy Swan now I guess. It was formerly Lucy Evans. That is until my mother died of course. Naturally social services got involved, found my next of kin, and shipped me off to them, no more than a mere form of paperwork, expressionless and emotionless. And before you jump to any wild conclusions, my mother didn't die from murder, car accident, cancer, or anything tragic like that. She had a heart attack. Seemingly natural and normal, bar the fact that she was only 35. I never saw her when she was buried- it was a closed casket thing- which I found bizarre. I mean, surely if there was nothing wrong with her looks wise then the coffin would be open, right?Anyway, no sense in dwelling on the past. The grief Councillor back in Canada said I've got to think PAP: Positive and Present. Some motivational bull-crap like that anyway. So now here I am, in the ever rainy Port Angeles airport waiting for my Dad to pick me up. I was an accident I think. Mom got pregnant aged 17 right out of school, had me, and never told my Dad. Now though? I'm being forced to go and live with a man I've never met, and my supposed half sister... it doesn't exactly help that I have the social skills of a retarded peanut, but anyway... It's a new start I guess. Something to look forward to.

I cast my gaze across the gray landscape with miles of people and cases milling about, searching for the ever elusive Charlie Swan, or Dad, as I would now call him. A hand waved in my direction. "Lucy!" A gruff voice shouted. here goes nothing... I made my way in the general direction of the voice and stopped short as I came across him. Charlie. Dad. He looked vaguely similar to me... I could see the complexion and eye colour (blue for the sake of this), maybe the generally slender figure and button nose, but that was where the resemblance stopped. I was so my mothers daughter. Standing at 5"10 gave me a slight height advantage to see over the heads of annoying and ignorant bystanders in my way as my slender figure maneuvered through the crowd. "Charlie?" I asked with a faint and hesitant voice. The man sighed. "Yeah. Well, uh, d'you want me to take your bags? My car's outside." I nodded silently, and pushed my one suitcase forwards. "Is this all you have?" Charlie chuckled, laughter lines appearing at the side of his eyes. I liked Charlie. He seemed kind. I nodded and murmured "Yeah... I never really owned a lot of stuff. I'm not materialistic in that way." He smiled warmly at me, and nodded, taking my case and gesturing to me to follow. My face broke out into a gentle grin and I trailed behind him. We wove our way outside through the throngs of small children and suit-clad business men and women, until we reached a police car. "Uhhh... Charlie? Is this your car?" Oh no freaking way. This is so cool! I've always wanted to ride in a police car! "Yeah... I hope you're okay with it." he sighed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. A smirk stretched it's way across my cheeks. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" I chuckled. Charlie merely sighed "Okay..." in a relieved voice, and proceeded to dump my suitcase into the boot. I moseyed over to the passenger door and slid in.

In the rear-view mirror I caught a quick glance of myself: Fiery ginger hair framing my face with a block fringe; crystal blue eyes with flecks of orange lacing through them; pale complexion with the odd freckle here and there and sharp cheekbones creating distinct curves in my face. Some people may think me pretty when actually I truly was average. Neither here nor there. Charlie grumbled his way into the cruiser grumbling something about "Damn kids on bikes". I chuckled to myself. I liked Charlie. he was kind. "You'll meet Bella when we get to the house Lucy. My other daughter..." He trailed off and I nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Charlie, believe it or not I'm actually happy to be coming here. It's a helluva lot warmer than Canada." He snickered and sighed in what seemed like relief, nodding in agreement. "I want you to know something Lucy," he started to say and I could tell the tone of the situation had just gotten serious. I braced myself for the worst. "And yeah it might be awkward and all... Dad-y, but I want you to know that if I had known about you, I would have been there for you... stayed with your mother. I'm uh... I'm sorry. For that I mean. I'm sorry you had to grow up without a dad." I nodded along to what he was saying.

My chest felt tight and my head light. My head was screaming to reply with "But you weren't there were you?! So what difference does that make?!" But my heart had other ideas. I think I surprised both myself and Charlie when I leaned in for a hug, and muttered a simple "Thank you Dad." into his chest. I hesitated as he stiffened. Had I done the right thing? Oh shit, he probably thinks I'm a loony now. However he quickly relaxed and I felt a snug and firm pair of arms awkwardly shuffle around my thin body. He was hugging me back. Thank God. I slowly let go, and leaned across and looked out of the window of the passenger side. Charlie coughed awkwardly. "Should we go?" It suddenly occurred to me that we hadn't even set off from the concrete jungle of the airport. "Yeah." I nodded firmly, and buckled my seat-belt. "How long is the car journey?"  
"An hour tops." Charlie said. Oh boy. This would be a loooooong ride.  
"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Sure go ahead Lucy. I need to catch up with whatever you youngsters are listening to nowadays anyway!" I giggled into my hand, watching as the grey slowly faded to green as we left the airport. I leaned forward and pressed a button, whilst saying "You're not that Old Charlie!" He snickered himself. "That's what you think!" I let myself relax as the sounds of Panic! At the Disco's 'New Perspective' filled the car.

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here_

"Is this what you youths listen to now?" He scrunched up his face in distaste. "Yeah Charlie. This is it." I giggled again. "Ugh youths." Charlie sighed. It was then that I finally realized that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay, and I wouldn't always feel like such a freaking screw up... Meh. Unlikely.

* * *

**OKAYYY, so I hope you all enjoyed that, 'cause I think I'm gonna enjoy writing more of it :* No flames Por Favor :P**


	2. Meeting the wolf

**Hola Chicos y Chicas :* Well aren't you lot lucky, 2 updates in a day :o Lucky bitches. Anyways, please enjoy the newest chapter of 'Little Fox' and remember to review and NO FLAMES por favor :P**

**TilRo xx**

* * *

Hues of Green flitted past my eyes as I stared out of the cruiser's window. Charlie and I were sat in what I would call a comfortable silence, only talking when necessary. I got the feeling that Charlie and I were similar in that respect and that we both understood that sometimes, there's no need to talk. We were in forks now apparently, according to the huge sign on Charlie's right. Charlie suddenly spoke. "It's a small town Forks. Nothing like you'll be used to, living in Vancouver, but there are some good folks here. Nice people." I smiled at him and nodded, my attention turning to the old, rustic buildings ambling into view. I could see a few people milling around with no sense of urgency or direction. Gently, I smiled. Over all I got the impression that Forks was a sleepy little town mostly cut off from the outside world. Like the wallflower kid in high school. No-one had any issues with them, because all they really seemed to do was exist and be happy in their own little way. I liked the tranquility of it: the raw, natural feeling it gave me. I could see why Charlie liked it. Suddenly Charlie took a right turn, and we landed on a long and seemingly quiet road.

We drove for a while until Charlie spoke up again. "This is the place." He muttered as he pulled into the driveway of a large house. The white wooden planked walls, and mossy old tree in the front yard oddly seemed like they were welcoming me. Some may only have seen a dark and miserable house in a dark and miserable town as they walked through here, but all I could see was the beauty of nature (no matter how soggy) and a place to belong. I was home. I unbuckled my seat belt and eagerly hopped out of the car, desperate to stretch my legs. I looked up at the house- there was a face in the window. The face was quite clearly a girls, who looked vaguely similar to mine. The face smiled softly. I smiled back. The face disappeared. I walked round the back of Charlies cruiser to collect my bag, and perhaps slammed to boot shut a little too hard. Charlie and I winced at the sound. "Oops?" I shrugged, and looked at Charlie apprehensively. He chuckled and shook his head. "No worries Lucy, come on in. I think Bella's been waiting for you." I nodded, and hauled my suitcase after me up the stairs to the door.

Charlie pushed open the door and beckoned me inside, telling me to leave my bag on the stairs and that he'd take it up to my room. I stumbled into the dining room slightly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, absorbing the layout and details in the room. Light blue walls with white cabinets. Simple, sophisticated, yet stylish. I heard footsteps thudding down the stairs behind me, and I turned to face the person I would come to know as my sister. "Hi. I'm Bella." She was pale; of an average height; slim; pretty and awkward. Much like me. "Hi. Uh... I'm Lucy. Your half sister." I sighed. This should be awkward. "Uh, I got your room ready for you? You're opposite me, but you can change stuff if you want, I don't mind. Er, you want me to give you a tour?" She stammered out. "I just got here myself a week ago, so I'm kinda almost in the same boat as you. It might be nice to have a friendly face." I nodded and muttered out a quick "Lead the way." She guided me upstairs, pointing out rooms of value as she went. Charlie's room, Bathroom, Her room and finally mine. She gestured for me to go ahead. I hesitantly pushed open the door to what would be my home for the next year or 2. The walls were a deep petrol blue, with white skirting boards, a white wardrobe, white bed frame and a white dresser. There was a mirror mounted onto the wall behind the door, and on the bed lay a faded light blue and pink floral duvet and pillows. My face lit up. "Bella I... I can't thank you enough. This is amazing! I love it!" I cried as I ambled into the room, and flopped down onto the bed. She grinned at me and tentatively replied "I'm glad you like it. Charlie was thinking of leaving the room as it was, but I doubt lemon yellow walls would have been to your liking." I grinned at her. She seemed lovely, if a little shy. "You know Bel? I think we're gonna be great friends." I exclaimed. She smiled even wider if possible. "Good." She nodded. "I'll leave you-"

She was cut of by the wheezing and choking of a car engine outside my window. We both moved to have a look. A beautiful rusted red Chevy settled itself nicely onto our driveway, and two men got out. Or, well, a man in a wheelchair who looked native american and a boy around my age who looked the same. I pushed myself away from the window. "You coming Bel?" I directed towards Bella. She nodded and followed me out. As we left the front door, we came across Charlie and the two strangers chatting and throwing mock punches. They stopped when we came down. "Oh! Bella, Lucy, this is  
my good friend Billy Black, and his son Jacob. They live up on the reservation in La Push." Charlie explained. I nodded and smiled at the pair. "Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." I directed at the pair, and Bella did something similar. They nodded and chuckled. "We know," the older guy chuckled "Charlie hasn't shut up about you two coming all month!" He joked. I'm pretty sure both Bella and I blushed at that point. "Hey. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Call me Jake." the younger guy introduced himself. It was then that I got my first proper good look of him. He was tall: Very tall. He didn't have pounds and pounds of muscle, but you could tell that he worked out, for sure. My gaze moved to his face. Beautiful chocolate- brown eyes framed by thick eyelashes stared into mine. Terracotta skin and black hair was my new favorite combination. This guy was stunning holy crap. "H-Hey," I stammered. "Lucy, Lucy Swan." I extended my hand, and his larger one engulfed mine. "Pleasure." He almost sighed in a husky voice, eyes not leaving mine. I blushed furiously. His eyes flickered to Bella, who seemed not to be having the same problem as me. "Bella Swan." she spoke clearly. He simply nodded. His gaze turned back to me, and a smile lit up his face, exposing rows of perfect pearly teeth.

"Jake and Billy have a surprise for you girls." Charlie spoke, breaking Jake and I's eye contact. My eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" Bella once again muttered something along the same lines. "Yep." Jake's husky voice said again. "Say hi to your new car!" He gestured towards the gorgeous Chevy. My face practically exploded. "No freaking way!" I cried, running over to the truck. "She's freaking beautiful!" I practically squealed. I admit, I am a little bit of a car nut. I used to fix up cars back in Vancouver for fun, mechanics was kinda my thing. Jake looked on in surprise, but then managed to describe that in actual fact he was the one who had fixed up the car from a complete and utter pile of junk. "Really? Is the engine a 1967 Chevy Malibu? I thought the external carburetors were only compatible with the 1983 model?" I rattled off various engine descriptions to Jake. He scoffed, clearly surprised. "I take it you're into cars then?" He asked, and I nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah totally. I used to be a fixer-upper back in Vancouver." Jake nodded, impressed. "Well c'mon," He started, "Lemme show you the inside." I nodded and hopped into the car with him. This would be the start of one helluva beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Hola muchachos :P Okay wow so, new chapter, meeting jake. This was really fun to write and once again I hope you all enjoyyyy :3**


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Oh wow, third in a day. You guys should be proud of me! I've never written this much! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this installment, and there may be more tomorrow :3 Luv yaaa**

* * *

As Jacob and I clambered into the car, I started to adjust the rear-view mirror, seat, and all the crap. "Now, the clutch is a little stiff so you may have t-"  
"Relax Jake, I got this." I cut across him. He smirked at me. "Well okay then, but don't come crying to me when you've broken it, or it's not starting." He threatened. I smirked back. "Darling, I don't cry, I fix my own freaking problems." He held up his hands in surrender, eyebrows raising. I nodded, pursing my lips, continuing to examine the interior further. "So are you at Forks High at the moment? Charlie said I'd have to be going there, despite only needing to go for like 6 months then I finish school." Jake shook his head. "Nah, I go to school on the rez." He said. My heart sank in my chest, and I visibly slumped in my seat. I lolled my head back against the headrest. "Aw. I would have at least liked to have known one person..." I trailed off. "Don't worry," He chuckled, "I'll come visit if you really want me to." with a wink. I slapped his bicep and he laughed: a deep, throaty sound, almost like a dog barking. It was infectious, and soon he had me laughing, the contrast of my higher, slightly hoarse voice, to his deep booming laughs. It sounded nice. Like a harmony in a song. We both turned at a knocking on the car windows. "Lucy? Jake? Can I try?" It was Bella. "Sure Bels, come on in!" I said as I started to get out.

Suddenly Jacob was outside my door offering me a hand. I took it. Once again his large hand engulfed mine and pulled me gently out of the truck. Once I hit the ground my ankle twisted and I could practically feel myself hitting the floor. But I didn't. Two large strong arms were around me, supporting me. "Falling for me already eh Lu?" Jacob. Crap. Not a good time to show people how clumsy you actually are. "No." I muttered indignantly. It was then that I realized the position we were in. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist: My chest pressed against his. Toe to toe. He looked down into my eyes- standing at 6"5 or something equally as ridiculous makes it quite easy to have to stare downwards at someone though. "Uhm. Thanks." I muttered sheepishly, stepping backwards slightly. Jacob released me murmuring something like "My pleasure." Although I couldn't be sure I heard him properly. We both walked back round to Charlie and Billy as Bella pissed about in the truck. She'd better not break anything in or on my baby. "So how'd you like it Lucy?" Billy asked me, a conspiring gleam in his eye. I nodded. "I love it, thanks so much Mr Black!" my eyes shone. "Please sweetheart, call me Billy." I nodded.

"Well we'd best be off now Jake," Billy sighed. "It was lovely to meet you Lucy, and you Bella!" She shouted a goodbye to the two men, which no-one really heard over Jake's protests to his father. "Bye Billy, nice meeting you too." I claimed, and offered my hand, but Billy had other ideas. He pulled me down for a tight hug, one which I returned with pleasure. "We're family now Lucy. No need for all those formalities!" I chuckled in response as Charlie lead Billy to the car. Jake looked at me. "Soooo... I'll see you soon?" He asked. I nodded vigorously. "Come round after school next week and we can hang out." I offered. Jake nodded, as the two of us stood there awkwardly. Jake extended his arms. It took me a minute to realise he was actually offering a hug. I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around his waist lightly, him doing the same. We both stood there for a brief moment before releasing each other tentatively. "Bye Jake." I breathed out. "See you soon Lu..." He said, walking backwards to his dad's car. I nodded, as he turned round, jumped in the car, and drove off. I released a breath I didn't realized I had been holding. "So..." I heard from behind me. Bella. She grinned evilly at me as I sighed. "Don't start." I complained, and started to march back to the house. She grinned and ran to keep up with me. "SOMEBODY has a cru-ush." She sang, and I swatted at her kissy face. "No I don't! I don't even know him!" I sighed, continuing my march upstairs. She followed me. "I mean come ON! Did you see the way you guys acted?! It was like out of a cheesy rom-com!" she yelled. I shushed her. The last thing I needed was Charlie hearing about all this girly crap. "Shut up Bel, I don't like him end of. Now help me get my shit together for school!" I grumbled. She huffed and followed me into my room.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her. She nodded, brown locks of hair bouncing with every juddery movement. "Yeah. I have little to no social skills." she murmured. I snickered and nodded in agreement, gliding over to the radio in my room, sighing as Passenger's 'Let Her Go' drowned my room in sound. Bella flopped on my bed. "I'm really nervous too..." I sighed, sitting next to her, bringing suitcase from out of the corner of my room. Charlie had obviously put my stuff there earlier, not wanting to raid through it all. I sighed and started to unpack the huge case, bringing out band-tee after band-tee; hoodie after hoodie; skinny jean after skinny jean and vest top after vest top. I passed them to Bella as she hung them up in my wardrobe. We worked in silence for a while, until Bella suddenly asked a question. "Hey Lucy? What do you wanna do after school?" I sighed. I had thought about this a lot over the past few years. So far, it was definitely something creative. Maybe something in the theater industry? I dunno. Not acting, but like writing. Script writer maybe... or director? "I dunno, maybe a director?" I suggested, more to myself than to someone else. She looked surprised. "Really? But I thought you loved mechanics and all that?"  
"Meh. I don't really know. All I know is that I have all these Ideas and thoughts in my head and pretty much no way of vocalizing them." I think what I just said made some sense at least. To me it did. "What about you Bel? What did you wanna do?" She sighed. "I have no clue." The concept of the future scared me really. I mean, you have a set blueprint for what you think and want your life is gonna be, and for most people, the reality is that it never actually happens. Their blueprints end up entirely differently to what they thought. The future is complex and indefinite, wibbly wobbly timey wimey bullshit. I went back to my case in a robot fashion, and found that there was actually nothing left to be put away. I had finished. Bella had obviously left whilst I had been staring into space as I soon realized that I was in fact alone in my room with nothing but the sweet soothing sounds of Passenger holding me tight. It had been an eventful day, and I hadn't seen how late it had gotten.

I changed into my pajamas- a pair of checkered pj bottoms, and a simple vest top. As I was padding to my bedroom on silent footsteps, I heard a sniff coming from Charlie's room. The door was open- just- so I snuck a glance through the gap. Charlie was holding a photo and staring out of the window: Crying. I couldn't see what the photo was of, but from where I was it kinda looked like a woman. I didn't want to impose on such a private moment, so I left him in peace. I shut my bedroom door and clambered into bed, the smell of freshly washed sheets beckoning me like a warm hug. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep however. I was too wired. I grabbed my shitty laptop from under the bed where I had placed it, and started to search into the local culture of Forks and La Push. I didn't wanna come into this town a stranger- if there was one thing I hated, it was being ignorant. I came across a page about Quilette legends of La Push, babbling about wolves and all that. Weren't Jake and Billy from the rez? They might be able to explain it a little better. I read a story about Some guy called Taha Aki and some 'cold ones' which was basically from what I could gather, vampires and werewolves. What a crock of shit. But hey, people believe in the bible too right? Maybe we're all just stories in the end... Before I could finish the semi-interesting article, sleep had crept up on me, and forced me into its arms. I fell asleep with the laptop open on the bed, to be read another time.


	4. Run Little Fox, Run

**Okay wow another chapter- sorry for no updates yesterday, but the three the day before kinda made up for it ;)**  
**Once again, reviews keep me writing, so do follows and favourites :3 I just want to say thankyou actually for the amount of people who have actually taken the time to read this story already- something like 200? Wow, I'm proud. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's now that we first encounter the Cullens- more specifically Rosalie. I tried to get her as on-character as possible. And once again Bella will be a liiiiittle bit off, but still. I hope you enjoy the bromance :3**

* * *

Alarm.

Eyes open.  
"...Fuck."  
School today. Monday. Shit. Time check.  
"06:00... double fuck."  
I hauled myself out of my sanctuary otherwise know as "my bed" and stumbled blindly over to my mirror, due to the sleepy haze that had settled itself in my vision. I rubbed at my eyes to attempt to clear it. The haze slowly seeped away. I blinked a few times to readjust my vision. A blank face stared back at me. I scrunched up my face. She scrunched up hers. "What are you looking at bitch?" I murmured, and moseyed over to the bathroom across the hall.  
Brush Teeth. Check appearance. Practice supermodel pout. Return to room. Time check."06:11... running time."I often went running back in Vancouver, after all you gotta stay in shape somehow. I bunged up my hair into a high scruffy ponytail, and flung on a pair of old black joggers on. I didn't really know the area, but if I just remembered all the turns I took, I should end up back where I started. I skulked down the stairs and silently pulled the large front door shut. I sighed. The cold air felt sharp against my skin, like a million tiny pinpricks. The hairs on my arms rose as goosebumps started to form. This is what life is about. I stretched then I ran. I ran and ran and ran until my lungs burnt and the oxygen supply in my lungs was running out. My chest heaved and my legs ached. My head pounded and I could feel it growing lighter and lighter on my shoulders.

Timecheck. "07:00." Distance check. 12 miles. Further than usual. Time to turn back. Except... Oh. Where the fuck was I? All I could see was mountains, trees, a river. Shit. Ohhhh shit. One hour to get home, no clue where I am. Wait... car! I could hear a car! I ran as though my life depended on it towards the source of the noise. It was going fast. I burst out of the tree line to see a red mercedes careering down the highway at an incredible speed. I was stupid. I ran in front of the car. "Stop!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Miraculously, they did. I sighed in relief, only half paying attention to what I looked like. I must have seemed insane. Some crazy teenager standing at the side of the road in joggers and a vest in like 9 degree weather, sweaty looking and bedraggled, shouting at a random strangers car. Great Lucy, way to make a good first impression.

I stumbled over to the car, as the window rolled down. As it did, it revealed possibly the most beautiful human I had ever seen. She was pale- very pale- with Icy blonde hair and striking clean cut features. She looked like one of the statues in museums carved from marble. Oh great. I feel awesome about myself now. What struck me was when she stared into my eyes. Her eyes. They were... Golden? Topaz? I don't know, but they were freaking hypnotising. I made some attempt of trying to straighten myself out in vain, by tucking a strand of my scruffy hair behind my ears. "Uh, hi, listen I'm so sorry to be doing this... but I've come running this morning and I don't know my way around the area because I've just moved here. My name's Lucy by the way- Hi- and I was wondering if you could tell me the way back to Forks? I'm so sorry by the way, and uh, you have a very, VERY nice car..." I trailed off as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked. She was a freaking goddess. I felt so inadequate.

"Sure," She started in a voice that faintly resembled a chorus of angels, "In fact, I can do one better. Hop in and I'll take you back." I'm pretty sure I must have looked like I had special needs at the dumbstruck look that crossed my face. I started to stammer. "Well?" She sighed, another perfect smirk appearing on her face. "Thankyou SO much!" I cried, jogging round to the passengers side of the car and yanking open the door. I slumped into the seat and pulled the door shut behind me, admiring the fresh and probably brand new interior. "My name is Rosalie by the way." She all but sang. I nodded dumbly, and murmured another thanks. This woman- Rosalie- reminded me of a woman I had met up north in Canada. Her name was Kate. She was just like her. My mom and her were good friends for a while, until mom died of course. I never saw kate again after that, but in the time that I did know her she had never been anything but lovely.

I would have been happy sitting in silence but Rosalie seemed to have other ideas. "So Lucy where are you from?" I got the feeling I was a piece of meat she was analysing, like a lioness and prey. "Vancouver... near the border." I muttered. Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Hm. I have cousins up there." She muttered. Could she have been related to this Kate woman? "Uh, is your cousin called Kate by any chance?" She turned and looked sharply at me. "Yes. How did you know that?" She all but snarled, defensive and quick to accuse. I noted this in my mind palace. "I knew her. She was friends with my mom for a while." I explained, carefully choosing my words so as not to agitate the woman. Rosalie seemed appeased by this answer. "When did you last see her?" She asked in an interrogative manor. I thought back. My mother had died 3 months ago, so probably around four months was right. I told her "Around 3 months ago? Sometime then." She nodded. "Oh. Is your mother with you?" She asked. Shit. uh. "No... um... my mom died around 3 months ago. I came here to live with my dad." She inhaled sharply and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it's painful to lose someone close to you." An awkward, and yet not awkward silence ensued.

I felt like I should say something, but I didn't. Knowing me I would have upset the beautiful creature further, or what I would have said would not have been a coherent sentence, so I kept my mouth shut. "We're in Forks now, tell me where you live and I'll drop you close." She muttered. I told her my address, and she somehow pulled up straight outside the house. I hadn't even noticed we'd been driving for 15 minutes. "Thankyou so much Rosalie, I owe you big time!" She merely smiled and waved her hand, as I arched out of the car. "No worries. I'll see you around!" She shouted as she drove off. I held up a hand in goodbye. Time check. "07:27." Time to shower and get ready.

Shower. Dry hair. Straighten hair. Apply makeup. Pout for 5 minutes to ensure maximum school readiness and attractiveness. Get dressed into navy leggins, white tattered baggy tee and leather jacket. Yank on biker boots. Time check. "07:49... BELLA!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I heard a thud in reply. "OW... YEAH LUCY WHAT!?" She screamed from somewhere round the corner. I noticed a significant increase in the amount of makeup she was wearing, and it actually looked like she had brushed her hair for the first time since I had met her. She still needed some lessons in fashion though. That murky brown hoodie and green top does NOT suit her or do anything for her figure. "Jesus, no need to shout." I muttered sarcastically as she slapped my arm. "You ready yet Bel?" I snarked and she slumped. "As ready as I'll ever be..." She sighed, and I nodded. "Alrighty then... lets go to school." I sighed whilst making my way to the front door with Bella in tow. We hauled ourselves into the truck and I started the engine. As we were meandering through traffic on the way to school I actually had a little time to think about life, the universe and everything. I spoke up. "Promise me something Bella?"  
"What?"  
"This year is gonna be awesome right?"  
"What?"  
"This ye-"  
"No no I heard you."  
"I just can't- I can't take any more crap in my life. I know you can't either."  
She sighed.  
"I can promise you Lucy. This year will be the best year of your life- and mine. We are gonna rock this shit." Bella claimed as she pulled into a parking space of the school's parking lot. We huffed. It was time to enter hell, otherwise know as a soul sucking place of darkness. It was time for school.

* * *

**Wow yep I just let in a helluva lot of plot into a filler chapter... MUHAHAHAH story will continue in the next chapter. I really hope you guys liked it! :3**


	5. Dining with the Dead

**YAY YAY YAY 2 chapters in one day again I am on fire! By the way, any bonus points if you can tell me any of the references I casually tend to slip into each chapter :P I've only received one review so far which I am a little bit upset about, please do review if you like it! It's what keeps me going and fuels my desire to write :P I start school again tomorrow, so updates will now be every other day! Thanks so much for reading guys and I do hope you all stick with me :3 I apologise if anyone seems out of character. I am tweaking a few people slightly due to the adjusted story line, but I will maintain some form of reality soon :3**

* * *

Staring. Lots and lots of staring. I could feel dozens of eyes raking up and down mine and Bella's figures as we exited my baby. Bella shied away from it all. I could almost see her retreat into herself and her mouth muttering the same phrase over and over again: Don't look at me. I on the other hand didn't give a flying monkeys shit. Let 'em stare. I hauled my faded denim rucksack off the truck seat and slammed the faded red door extra hard, for that little bit of impact. I sent a mental apology to my truck. It didn't sound healthy. Oh well. I flicked my tatty ginger hair behind my shoulder, blue eyes scanning the landscape before me. The social groups were profound. It's almost like stepping into the film 'Mean Girls'. I absorbed every detail I saw: Each touch, each laugh, each gesture of acknowledgment. It was fascinating. It did however make me want to either laugh out loud or cry at some of each person's pathetic gestures, for example the black guy in the corner trying to hit on every single female in his path. I smirked. There did however seem to be a shift in the gravitational pull at that moment or was I imagining everyone's heads turning simultaneously and focusing on a particular point in that car park then returning to normal?I turned and looked. Hey, curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. What I saw however made me freeze in my tracks. It was her: Rosalie. Well, her and four other inhumanly beautiful creatures. Three guys and one girl. I inhaled sharply at the sight of Rosalie however. She looked like she was freaking 25, never mind 18! I turned to Bella to wish her luck but she was already gone.

My attention turned back to the statuesque strangers. One of the younger guys was turning to look at me. He was insanely beautiful. Not in a 'OMG HE'S SOOO GORGEOUS' kind of way, but in a way that makes him look like he could be a statue in an art gallery, with perfectly chiseled features. Our eyes locked. Gold met crystal. I raised my eyebrows at him: A challenge. He smirked and nudged Rosalie. The blonde beauty turned and looked at me. She smiled, not entirely in a friendly way, and yet not entirely un-inviting. Her slender hand hand raised in a greeting. No, not a greeting, she was gesturing me over. I looked around and pointed to myself. She sighed impatiently and nodded. I braced myself, inhaled deeply then started my journey across the parking lot. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up from the amount of stares I was getting. Some people were slack jawed. I had a moment of apprehension but then again, these people don't know me so who are they to judge me? This freaking walk seemed endless and treacherous, like trying to cross the arctic tundra in a pair of stiletto heels, only to be meeting my doom on the other side. My floaty white top swung around my upper thighs, clinging to the navy blue leggings like the crest of a wave. Time to ride this frigging wave. I had reached the group.

"Lucy?" It was Rosalie in her angelic voice again. "Yeah, hey again Rosalie." I smiled, attempting to keep calm. C'mon Lu. It's time to grow up and make friends. Grow a pair woman! The guy I locked eyes with before snickered on my right and I turned. "Something funny?" I questioned whilst making sure to keep my voice light-hearted yet slightly self-preservational too. "No, not really. Well... It's just in the entire 3 years Rosalie's been at this school she's never deliberately gone out of her way to speak to anyone who wasn't family. Now you come along and... well." He gestured out with his arms as if to say 'here we are'. Once again this boy- man- had the voice of heaven as well. It was rich and warm. I smiled slightly. "I guess I just have that special something?" I guessed to him, shrugging as I did. He nodded and smirked. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch all your names?" I asked, not wanting to piss off the other 3 supermodels in the group that were around me. A beautiful girl stepped forwards, with short pixie-like hair. She was a feather as she glided across the ground to meet me, a sweet smile gracing her stunning features. "I'm Alice!" She chimed with a warm tone. "This is my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmet (Rose's boyfriend), and of course you've met Rosalie. The one who snickered is my brother Edward. I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She was lovely. As she mentioned each person's name, they made some form of introductory gesture. Jasper nodded stiffly; his golden locks bouncing as he did. I gave him an apprehensive smile which to my relief he returned. Emmet smiled and jutted his chin forwards, a gesture I mirrored. Edward merely nudged me. He felt as hard as stone and cold as ice. I chuckled.

After that, school passed by in a daze until lunch. I had no classes with the Cullens or Bella that morning- which was really only Maths, English and Physics. I had two classes after lunch to get through yet. Lunch however would be my first obstacle. I numbly wandered my way into the canteen. Once again it was like the parking lot this morning, a display of hierarchy and social bull crap. I sighed, but turned sharply when I heard a bell-like voice call my name. Alice. She was waving me over. I exhaled greatly and- ignoring the indignant and jealous stares- crossed the canteen towards her and Jasper. "Sit with us Lucy?" She all but begged. And hey, who was I to deny her? I nodded and muttered an agreement quietly and before I knew it she was dragging me over to where the rest of her family were perched, surveying their kingdom. I chuckled inwardly at my analogy and I swear I saw the corner of Edwards lips twitch up at my chuckle. Must have been my imagination. There was a tense form of banter and chit chat over lunch with the Cullens. It wasn't unpleasant, merely... false? That is until Edward turned sharply to stare at something. I followed his gaze: Bella. "Who's that girl?" Edward asked us urgently. I told him: "That's my sister- half sister- Bella? She lives with me and my dad Charlie? Why what's up is she okay?" I asked turning to look at Bels again. "I have to go." Edward muttered suddenly, then stormed out of the canteen without having eaten. I stared after him. Was he okay? What was his problem with Bella?

* * *

**Wow again guys, please rate review, yadda yadda yadda, I LOVE YOU ALL :***


	6. God is an Ass

**Okay so this would be the newest chapter of 'Little Fox' coming your way, even though I should be revising polymers and monomers right now. Help. Okay so. Newest Chapter here with some as requested Jake/OC interaction now :3 I have less views than words, but I'd like to change that fairly soon ;) I love you lots you guys, and I really hope you're keeping with this. I realise I fucked up the timeline a little here, but It's purely to speed things along. I feel they're kinda slow at the moment. :P Just to clarify by the way, Jake is 18 and Lucy is 17 :3 LOVE YOU ALL, AND I'M SO HAPPY WITH ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! BYEEEEEE :***

* * *

After Edward's rather dramatic exit, I was almost gleeful to sit through history. We were doing the civil war, which had always fascinated me. I wasn't alone either in that class: Jasper was with me acting almost as a bodyguard. I liked Jasper because he was like me in terms of not speaking. We stole a few glances now and then, smiles flashing between us, and words were said when necessary but other than that contact was minimal. I felt relieved by the end of the lesson however. There was only so much of some droning and semi balding history teacher that a person could take in an hour. As the bell ring, I muttered a quick goodbye to Jasper before he could stroll away. "Bye Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." he chuckled, bringing two fingers to his forehead and flicking them away as some kind of bizarre salute. I mirrored him and giggled, a smile slowly spreading across my face. I think I've made a friend. Huh. I meandered out of the class room and aimed for the parking lot, remembering that I  
could now get in my baby and drive off alone. Charlie was taking Bella to the diner, whereas I made some sort of lame excuse this morning about not feeling well on a text Charlie had sent me. I was surprised he even knew how to text? As I wandered out of the school's front doors, my eyes scanned the floor before me searching for my truck. My eyes found it, but not before they found the person leaning against it...

Jacob. Oh. This was a pleasant surprise. He was wearing a simple pair of gray shredded jeans and a white t-shirt with a darker blue hoodie slung over it. He looked good- really good. I bounced down the steps and ruffled my hair slightly, pursing my lips and licking them to make it look like I actually had some lip gloss on still. He still hadn't seen me yet, so I yanked down the front of my top slightly, attempting to show a little cleavage... Hey, I'm a woman with G cup boobs, I may as well make the most of it! As I was around 5 feet away from him he turned to face me with his dark hair blowing in the wind as he did. I couldn't decide whether his eyes popped out or whether it was just my imagination. "Hey Jake... what are you doing here?" I inquired, hands heading towards my back jean pockets and rocking on my heels. He collected himself and cleared his throat. "Lucy! I told you I would see you around..." He winked, and gestured outwards with his hands. "It's around." He smirked. I slapped his bicep. "No seriously Jake, why are you here?" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. I leaned forwards and raised my eyebrows. "Hmmm?" I hummed, and he nudged me gently. I giggled in an unnaturally girlish way. "I wanted to see you..." He admitted, a blush staining his maple complexion. My heart melted. "Oh." I sighed, honestly surprised and thrilled by his reaction. I didn't know what to say... I could feel an awkward silence coming on. So  
could he apparently, hence why he broke it. "D'you wanna come to La Push beach? We could take a walk if you wanted?" I smiled and nodded vigorously. Of course I freaking did. A smile broke across his face. "Great, I'll drive!" he enthused. I nodded as we hopped into ye old faithful rusty red baby. As we departed, I noticed that I felt a sense of calm around Jake. He just made me feel at home. He always had a nice woodsy smell, mixed in with the synthetic and yet lovable odor of grease and car exhaust... I suppose it just depends on what you like. He turned and smiled at me, pearly white teeth almost blinding me. I smirked back, and flicked a switch on the radio.

"_It's going down,_  
_I'm yelling timber,_  
_you'd better move,_  
_you'd better dance,_  
_let's make a night,_  
_you wont remember,_  
_I'll be the one,_  
_you wont forget-_"

I smiled wide as the upbeat sounds of the mock-harmonica filled the car surrounding Ke$ha's voice. Call it a guilty pleasure I guess. I started to hum along and noticed  
Jake staring at me from my side view. He raised an eyebrow. "You like this crap?" Oh wow, that was blunt. I nodded and looked away. "Guilty pleasure..." I trailed off,  
the corners of my mouth turning upwards slightly. "Meh. To each their own." He shrugged. At least he didn't judge me for my awful taste! "You know what this song means right?" He asked. I shook my head. "Uhhh... something about trees right?" I tilted my head and asked naively, looking Jake in the eye. He chuckled. "Fuck no! It's basically a sex position. Basically doggy-style, but right before the guy spills, he pulls the girls' arms out from under her yelling "timber", causing her to fall on her face." Jake explained, smirking in all the right ways. I laughed a loud and raucous laugh, and before long Jake was joining in with me. "No way!" I argued "It does not mean that!" He nodded vigorously and emphatically. I was rolling around in my seat, tears streaming down my face from laughter. I didn't notice Jake had pulled up outside a house. "Why are we here?" I asked, my laughter subsiding. "I need to just let my dad know I wont be home till late." He explained, "I'll be two seconds." I nodded and climbed out of the car, desperate to get some fresh air.

As I stood in the cool air of the rez, I saw a minivan of people drive past. They stopped and reversed just after they saw me. The back doors opened and out got my sister. "Bel? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Charlie?" She sighed and explained how she had gotten out of it by Charlie wanting her to 'make friends'. I nodded sympathetically through her tale of woe. "What about you?" I told her I was with Jacob and she smirked, just as the man himself came bounding out of his house and to my side. "Hey Bella?" He sounded confused. "Hey Jake, I was just on my way past with these lot and saw Lucy." She asked as well if we were coming to the beach. "Yeah," Jake started, "But we're gonna walk down." I finished. Jake looked down at me confused, but I gave him a subtle look and he nodded. Bella had started to take off by this point. "Suit yourselves!" She yelled behind her, hopping back into the truck with what looked to be those kids Mike and Angela. I didn't really know them, but I had seen them around in school today. They seemed nice enough. "Bye!" I waved, and Jake held up a hand as a farewell. "C'mon." I commanded and started walking down where the minivan had come from. Jake followed.

After we had been walking for about thirty minutes, idle banter and chit chat thrown between us, I craned my neck upwards and looked to the top of Jake's head. "Dude, seriously, how tall are you?!" I wondered aloud. He smirked and looked down at me. "Six-four and a half." He chuckled proudly, puffing out his chest "Taller than you, my little midget."  
"Don't call me a midget I'm Five-Ten!" I exclaimed and slapped his bicep. I tried to shove him over for the insult. I barreled my shoulder into his side but he turned to face my onslaught and caught me easily, arms wrapping round mine and holding me in place against his chest. "Let me go!" I huffed indignantly, writhing in his grip. We had moved to a standstill now. "Nope. Angry midgets don't get the privilege of free movement!" I grew angrier and struggled with all my might until I realized just how close we actually were. My back was flush to his chest and the line between his hip-bones and my ass had blurred. My arms were pinned to my chest by one of his huge arms wrapped around me. His other arm was round my waist. Jake's head rested near my ear as he was bent down slightly and his hot breath was brushing my ear and sending shivers down my spine. I physically shook. "Lu..." Jake trailed off in a semi-whisper. I leaned my head back into his chest, and was about to turn around to face him when a sudden crack split the sky in half and the heavens rumbled in fury. Immediately after an onslaught of rain appeared. I winced and squealed slightly. Jake merely released me and threw his arms up. "Thank you God, for being an absolute ASS!" He cried.

"How long would it take us to get back if we ran?" I shouted to Jake over the slamming of the rain against the tarmac road. "About thirty minutes at least!" He shouted, "We can take cover under the tree over there!" He grabbed my hand and we ran together to the large sycamore tree towering about 100 yards away from the side of the road. When we got under it, the rain seemed to lessen to a few simple drips and we both sighed in relief. Childish grins plastered themselves across our faces as we burst into laughter, slumping down onto the dry ground. I looked down at myself. My navy blue leggings had turned a very dark colour- almost black. My leather jacket had proved itself useful in my discovery that it was, in fact, waterproof. I smiled and peeled it off whilst neglecting to notice that my white/cream floaty top had actually gone see through to reveal my red lacy bra and my bare midriff beneath it. Jacob turned and his eyed raked my body, practically popping out of their sockets. I failed to notice this once again as I was too busy aiming to place my jacket beneath my ass so it wouldn't get wet. All the while, I was subtly checking Jacob out. His simple white tee had gone utterly see through also, exposing his stunningly chiseled abs and pecs. His long hair was dripping and slowly turning into little ringlets so he produced an elastic and tied it up which allowed me to get a good view of his back muscles. Hot damn that boy was ripped. I inhaled sharply. This would be interesting.

* * *

**OH THE FUCKING FLUFFFFFF 3 again guys, review, favorite and follow- I would really love you all if you did! :***


	7. Tall As The Tree-Tops

Wow, nearly 1000 views and only 5 reviews...  
c'mon you guys, Reviews keep me going! Pretty please? :3 Okay so enjoy this chappy, as it's gonna be more Jacob/OC :* LOVE YA!

* * *

"Truth or dare." Jake muttered to me. "Truth." I sighed. We had been here for around half an hour now, and the rain still hadn't let up. We were still semi dry underneath the tree though. Jake looked pensive. We had both discarded our jackets a long time ago, agreeing to place mine beneath us, and wrapped Jake's around the two of us to at least attempt to keep warm. This idea was however rejected by Jacob as he had given me his jacket to keep me warmer, arguing that he 'didn't need it' despite his constant shivering. We had bickered about that for a while before I simply had kept one half of the hoodie and slung the other side around his shoulders. His shivering stopped but the rain poured on. At some point I had curled myself into Jake's side and his head had flopped onto the top of mine; both our backs were against the tree. He sighed. "Again? C'mon, live a little Lu!" He goaded. "Well it's not like we can do any decent dares can we?!" I semi-yelled, curling tighter into his side, his arms wrapping round me. "Well I have a dare!" He exclaimed and sat upright, jolting me out of my comfortable position. His jacket fell off his shoulders as he did this, so it really was his fault that I put it on. The sleeves ran way past the end of my hand, so I struggled to use my hands. Jake's smell radiated all around me and I nearly hummed in delight. I huffed and leaned back against the tree and tilted my head back, quite comfortable where I was. "Do you? An actual, non stupid dare?" I snarled,perhaps a little over aggressively. He nodded vigorously, the loose bun in his hair jumping up and down as he did. "I dare you to climb this tree as high as you can!" He yelled at me, on his feet now. I sighed and glared at him. "Really?" I asked, really regretting playing this game now. "Yes." He sighed, and I gathered myself into an upright position, biker boots pressing onto my now ruined jacket. "Fine... gimme a boost!" I huffed and he nodded. I knew this would be a mistake.

I reached up for the closest branches to me as Jake came and placed his hands on my waist to hoist me up. I pulled myself up, but wasn't quite there. I sighed and let go. I looked to Jacob with a conspiratorial glint in my eye, and he seemed to know what I was thinking. "Ugh. Fine." He sighed, and got down onto his knees. I clambered around him so that I was sitting on his neck and reaching for some branches higher up. I managed to put one of my feet on a nearby branch, and hoist myself up. I sat there for a minute and looked around. I sighed. "What now?" I sighed. He thought for a minute. "Jump down! I'll catch you!" He exclaimed suddenly. I shook my head and scoffed. "No freaking way buddy boy, not in a million years! I would NEVER jump down, because you wouldn't catch me!" I yelled down. He looked affronted. "I will always be there to catch you!" He sighed. See it's when Jake says stuff like that my heart seems to leap into my throat. He gazed up at me earnestly. I conformed. "Okay, but if you don't Jacob Black, you are in for a whole fucking WORLD of pain!" I braced myself as I stood up on the large, trunk like branch I was on, and looked to where Jake was. I flinched back. What the fuck had I gotten myself into?! This would be a story to tell the grand kids! My feet tipped forwards slightly as I felt my legs involuntarily launch me to my inevitable doom. I clenched my eyes shut tight and let out a light squeal as I felt the wind whip through my raggedy and slightly damp hair. Shit, why was I still falling?! It felt like forever. Until...

"OOF!" Wait that wasn't Jacob. I had made the noise when I felt two rock hard arms smack against my slender frame. He had caught me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hesitantly opened one eye to look at his face. He beamed proudly down at me. I opened both my eyes, blinked and glared at him. "Never. again." I enunciated clearly, and he chuckled. It was nice when he did, I could feel his well built chest rumbling and rolling beneath me with every time he exhaled and inhaled. I started to chuckle myself as he let my legs slowly sink to the ground so I could support myself. He nodded. As I stood upright it seemed again that Jacob and I had reached a very close proximity with my arms still wrapped around his neck. His hands naturally fell to my waist. I backed away suddenly realizing that this happened every time we were together. Why? Fuck knows. I just wasn't ready to get so wrapped up into someone's life that actually I had only known for what, 3 days? 4 tops. Jake's hands fell to his sides and he looked away sheepishly. His eyebrows rose. "The rain's stopped." He muttered, "C'mon, we should get going, it's like half four." Half four?! Fuck, no way had we been here for an hour?! Charlie would be shitting himself. I nodded and followed after Jake, and we walked back at a faster pace in silence, doing the same journey to my car in what was 15 minutes but seemed like hours. As we got to my car, I turned to face him.

"I had a nice time today Jake. I'm glad you came for me." I smiled at him lightly, a blush staining my cheeks. He smiled warmly, and brought me into his chest for a hug. "I enjoyed your company too Lu. I'll be back again soon, don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily." He spoke the end part with a small wink. I chuckled as he released me, and I climbed into ye old faithful rusty red baby. "Hey Jake?" I asked him, yelling out of the car window, before he had the chance to walk away. He turned back to face me. "No more tree climbing." I winked, and he grinned at me and stood in the driveway, obviously wanting to see me off. I turned on the engine and grinned when my baby choked to life. In my peripherals, I saw Jake do the same. He held up a hand and waved me off. My heart ached at the sight to be honest. I know I had only known Jacob a few days but in that time, I had come to think of him as a friend... Albeit a very attractive one with a great personality and a stunning body. I huffed and glared out of my windshield. I couldn't think like that about A guy I had only just met! Maybe in a month or two... Definitely in a month or two. Blurs of gold and green flew past my vision as the sun started to set, illuminating everything in my path with a yellow hue. Sometimes the world truly was beautiful. It was moments like this when I really did wonder about God. I mean, surely something so beautiful like the earth can't have happened on it's own? I mean the northern lights for example. Maybe God made them using science? But then again, if God was real, then why would he create something so awful like humans... We are our own downfall.

As the sun was setting I made my way into my street and pulled into the driveway of the house. By the time I had arrived back at the Swan residence, it had gotten to 5:15 pm. I yelled a quick hello to anyone who was around and meandered into the kitchen, determined to get some food. I was like an angry chinchilla when I hadn't eaten in a while. I was aggressive, hormonal and bitchy. I didn't want to inflict that on anyone else. My rain-soaked hair dripped onto the floor a little, so I tipped my head over the sink and wrung it out. I heard heavy boot-falls fall into the kitchen. "Hey Charlie." I mumbled. Who else could it be? "Where have you been?" He accused. I tipped my head back upright and bunched my shoulders guiltily. I knew that I should have called him, I was just too wrapped up in the moment with Jake... literally. "I was having a bit of a crappy day with school so Jacob came to see me and we went to the beach." Not a total lie... we weren't at the beach though, and school wasn't a crappy day. Charlie smiled contentedly, appeased that I was making friends with his best friend's son. "Oh. Okay then." He smiled. I smiled back. "Have you had dinner yet Charlie? Is Bella back?" He shook his head. That was a no on both counts then. I swore he looked upset. I started to pull pans out of the cupboard. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking confused. "Making dinner, what, you didn't think I'd let my dad go hungry and lonely did you?" I grinned sarcastically. He beamed at me. "Thanks Lucy, I haven't had a home-cooked meal in... forever." I got a warm feeling in my chest. Charlie had obviously been lonely for a long time, and I guess that has had an affect on him. "No problem Charlie." As I cooked, and Charlie watched, I got a slightly sickening feeling in my stomach. "Hey Charlie?" I asked, "Why is Bella not home yet?" He shrugged dejectedly and looked away. Well what an inconsiderate bitch?! I mean seriously, she's stood up her own father for a group of hormonal teenagers? Oh fuck off. That just wasn't right. I hoped to God she didn't carry on like this. It's not fair.


	8. Stolen Baby

**Wow, so now updates are going to become weekly guys, after all GCSE's are fucking demanding... So yeah, weekly updates and love to all! :* And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out- my laptop was confiscated... woo. Please review and rate and stuff, and if you like the Walking Dead, please check out my other story "Everlong" I would really appreciate it. :3**

* * *

My head pounded as my little truck trudged to school the next morning, as I was developing a headache from Bella whining so much. She was constantly bitching all the time: "Why me? oh me oh my whatever shall I do?" style. And what's worse? It was all about coming to live with Charlie. My thoughts were for her to just suck it up and stop being so dramatic, but naturally I couldn't say that so I went with the typical "I dunno Bels." It was like my freaking catchphrase. "Here, take baby's keys, I have gym last and might be a while getting changed again. Wait for me though, I can't get home otherwise." I sighed. It got to the point where I welcomed the break from her. I reveled in the surge of noise from the hormonal teenagers surrounding me as I left ye old baby. I meandered into the school, attempting to bypass everyone and head to the nurse's office for some aspirin.

My journey was going well so far, until I walked round a corner and smacked head first into someone else's chest. That someone was Emmet. "Shit sorry Emmet." I muttered, and tried to dodge round him. He wasn't having it. "Woah, hold up lil' Fox, you okay?" Lil' Fox? Meh. Nickname I guess. I nodded, simply wanting to avoid any and all social interaction because of this migraine. "Yeah. M'okay." I murmured. He glared down at me with concern in his eyes. "You sure?" He sighed in that way only a dad or parent could do. I shrugged, shoulders ruffling my ratty ginger hair. "I have a migraine. I'm going to the nurse's office." I admitted. He turned and walked away slightly, gesturing for me to follow him. "I'll show you the way." He smiled. I stammered out a thank you and followed behind the big, friendly giant.

"So how was yesterday? Being fresh meat and all?" Emmet winked. I chuckled lightly and my hoarse voice croaked out a mediocre attempt at saying "Meh, okay I guess." He chuckled, nodding along to my admittance. "C'mon lets face it kid, being the newbie sucks. I was it for a while remember?" He laughed openly, the two of us blatantly receiving stares from passing peasants. Probably wondering why a god like him would socialize with a lowlife dork with no grace, beauty or brains like me. I nodded and passed him a wry smile. We arrived at the nurse's office without much more harassment off our classmates and I murmured a quick goodbye to Emmet before collapsing on one of the beds and explaining my migrane to the kind elderly lady. She passed me these weird maxsalt tablets and let me stay for a while, my eyes drooping from a lack of sleep, soon falling shut completely.

An hour later I awoke judging from the characterless white clock glaring at me from the wall opposite. Wait, an hour?! Shit! I'd missed first period! On my way out I yelled a quick thank you to the nurse and pegged it down to History. I muttered a quick apology to my teacher as I arrived in the classroom on the bell. He scolded me but only a little bit as I slunk into my seat besides Jasper. He smiled at me softly, dangerously white teeth peeking out from behind soft pink lips. I returned the smile somewhat awkwardly with a flushed face from running. "Are you okay? Emmet told me you went to the nurse's office this morning." Jasper whispered, low enough so that only I could hear him. I nodded convincingly. "Migraine." I murmured. He shrugged sympathetically and nodded. I liked Jasper: He was a good friend.

I got through the class with the minimal amount of boredom, but sadly the same could not be said for the rest of the day until 5th period. Why did my boredom end 5th period I hear you ask? Gym: That was why. I loved gym. I think it stemmed from my love of running and exercise, but I got a thrill out of the burning sensation in my body when I knew I was working myself hard. I suppose that was why I was so slender. I had always been on sports teams, rather than opting to do anything artsy and all that crap. Netball, basketball, football, lacrosse, volleyball: you name it, I'll play it. I was pumped. And yeah, I suppose I did get sweaty but big woop. Walking along-side all the miserable teenagers my age who looked anything but excited to go to gym, I must have looked like a bit of an outcast.

I spotted Bella's hair in the crowd, stumbling along next to what appeared to be a Cullen. Which one though, I couldn't see clearly enough. Wait, it was Edward. Hang on, since when did Bella gain the confidence to speak to him? I mean I could tell from the awkward hormone-filled stares yesterday that something was going on with her but I didn't think that she'd actually follow through on things. I jogged a little to catch up with the pair, and brought myself along side Edward on his left. "Hey Edward. I see you met Bella?" I asked, and he gracefully turned to face me. "Mhmm. It's difficult to believe you two are related in any way. You're both so different." He snickered. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" I accused, slapping his arm and he snickered further. Bella simply stood and blushed like a potato. "You hit like a girl." He snarled. I gestured to my lady parts and acted confused. "Well unless I have this whole biology thing REALLY wrong, I think I am a girl." I winked and walked off ahead of the pair as Edward held a hand up to wave me off.

I could practically feel every girl in the school tossing daggers into my spine and the back of my head (including Bella) as I made my way into gym. God, I didn't know what her problem was. If she just learned how not to be an awkward bitch and be friends with the really attractive dude then maybe she would be a little happier. Gym passed by in a blur of volleyballs and Bella being hella clumsy. It was almost pitiful to watch when she nearly started crying from hitting that kid Mike Newton in the head. I'm starting to think that Edward was perhaps complimenting me when saying we weren't alike. Man I'm so evil. I was getting changed out my gym kit at a snails pace when the bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the school day. I took my time still, maybe deliberately trying to piss off Bella who I knew would be waiting for me, maybe not.

I meandered out of the school doors at 3:30; half an hour late. The parking lot at this point was practically empty so I took no notice of my surroundings as I wandered over to where I had parked my baby this morning. Bella was nowhere to be seen. I shoved my headphones into my ears as I looked around for my beautiful truck. Huh. Where was she? I turned and surveyed the concrete jungle. It was now empty: I was alone. Mother. Fucker. Bella had taken my baby. I fumed silently and tore out my headphones. Bitch was gonna die.


End file.
